Vengeance
by diverSEA
Summary: Everything was peaceful after the defeat of Naraku. But after five years, Kagura found herself alive again, much more powerful than she was before. Is her resurrection a blessing, or the beginning of a series of chaos? Focused on Sess/Kagu, but includes Inu/Kag, Mir/San and Rin/Kohaku.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you clicking in! I always wanted to write a Sess/Kagu fic, but I always ended up writing fluff... Which I don't want. I wanted to add action and suspense... So I thought, why not expand the original story a little bit? So ta-dah! ^^ I hope you guys would enjoy my fic~**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Prologue

_I am the wind._

_I returned to my original form: the wind._

_I live the life of a ghost; but I am very much alive._

_I go wherever I want to be._

_I can't be seen nor heard._

_I am to be felt._

_I whip up gusts at my pleasure;_

_I send soothing breezes when you desire._

_I am the wind._

_And I love to make the silvery hair of a certain taiyokai flying._

_Strange, why do I spend my freedom near him…_

_To quench my desire of the sight of him?_

_Care I should not. Content I shall be._

_I will protect him, as the wind._

* * *

"**NOOO!**" Naraku's anguished cry echoed. "**This-this can't be!**"

His tentacles, filled with miasma, tried to shield his lumpy, coal-black heart, but was immediately purified and destroyed with a shot of Kagome's arrow.

"You will **NOT** try to hide, Naraku!" Kagome shouted and continued to fire.

Sango and Miroku sat on Kirara's back and aided Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango whirled hiraigotsu at the tentacles trying to grab Kagome, and Miroku opened his kazaana to suck in the falling debris.

"Naraku! It's time for you to pay! **DIE** like you should!" Inuyasha howled.

The angered silver-haired hanyou waved the Tessaiga with all his strength. He thought of all the pain Naraku caused – Kikyo's suffering, Miroku's Wind Tunnel, the massacre of the taijiyas, Kohaku, Kagura – the growing hatred made his attack more and more powerful. The diamonds that formed on Tessaiga grew twice as large.

"**ADAMANT BARRAGE!**"

Countless diamond shards, razor sharp, shot unlimitedly at Naraku. Thousands of them pierced through his heart, making him gradually disintergrate into lumps of dark-purple flesh oozing with miasma. Naraku's cries grew fainter and fainter.

Victory was at hand…

"**INUYASHA! BEHIND YOU!**" Kagome screamed in horror.

In a millisecond, thousands of tentacles, prickly with diamond shards are formed from the pile of debris below. It shot towards Inuyasha with agility. Inuyasha dodged, but the tentacles pierced through his chest.

Inuyasha let out a shout of pain and fell.

"**Shippou! Hurry! Get Inuyasha!**" Kagome panicked. Shippou floated down in a hurry and caught Inuyasha.

"Damn it… I…was…too careless," Inuyasha cursed weakly. His Tessaiga returned to it's normal form. Blood poured like a fountain from his chest. Inuyasha was on the brink of passing out.

Cackles of triumphant laughter boomed. The pile of flesh once Naraku reformed, absorbing the diamonds, creating a hard shell. His face regenerated, dangerously sneering. He eyed Inuyasha and his gang.

"Poor poor Inuyasha. Does it hurt? Do you really think I would be defeated that easily, with the whole Shikon Jewel a part of me?" He mocked sarcastically. Tentacles formed all around the intruders, newly upgraded with diamond needles. They wavered vigorously, waiting to attack.

"Why…?" Kagome muttered hopelessly, tears forming in her eyes. "Shouldn't…Shouldn't…"

"Don't be sad, little Kagome." Naraku said with fake sympathy. "At least, you get to share the same death with your pathetic friends, not?"

Miroku tried to unleash his kazaana, but he was quickly countered with tentacles shooting towards him. Kirara evaded, but the tentacles was agile. They turned directions towards Sango…

"**Kazaana**!" Miroku yelled, sucking in the tentacles – and the miasma along with it. He made an agonizing expression, and vomited blood all over Kirara.

"**HOUSHI-SAMA!**" Sango cried in tears. Kagome gasped fearfully. Shippou let out a fragile whimper.

"**Prepare to die, fools!**" Naraku bellowed. "**Enjoy the final moments of your miserable lives!**"

The tentacles seemed to come from everywhere. It was the end.

Then all of a sudden, green lightning struck out of nowhere. They bounced around vertically and horizontally with thunderous sizzles. Naraku's body was sliced into pieces. Meaty lumps started to fall like hail. The group stared in disbelief.

A solemn figure stepped in the dark, fleshy chamber from a tattered hole. It was a tall, slender man with long silver hair – the sword he wielded sparked bright green.

"Bastard Sesshomaru…" Naraku set his teeth. "Impressive, but that is not enough to defeat me - "

"Did the Shikon Jewel decrease your intellect, Naraku?" Sesshomaru retorted coldly. "Didn't you notice your regeneration no more?"

Naraku glanced around furiously. Indeed – the broken flesh did not obey his summoning. It fell straight into the abyss.

"**What did you do -**"

"Bakusaiga prevents regeneration, Naraku," Sesshomaru stepped further into the collapsing chamber. With a look from Sesshomaru, Kagome knew it was time to retreat. She signaled Sango to escape through the hole.

Sesshomaru raised his sword.

"Die, vermin."

"**NOOOOOOOO!**"

The mighty swing of his sword sent colossal explosive green lightning all over. Naraku evaporated instantly. The whole fortress of Naraku fell apart. Blinding light shone everywhere. Eventually, the sky was seen. The remains of the defeated hanyou dissolved into dust, and went with the wind.

〆 〆 〆

Five years have passed since the final battle. With Naraku finally defeated, the group decided to finally settle down in Kaede's village.

They were happy. Miroku and Sango had three children, two twin girls and a boy. Kagome became a powerful miko, and is married to Inuyasha.

Rin no longer travelled with Sesshomaru. She was placed under the care of Kaede. Occasionally, Sesshomaru would come back to the village and bring new kimonos for Rin.

Kohaku had travelled around, training his skills as the last remaining taijiya with Kirara accompanying him. When at the village, he taught children monster-slaying skills, in hopes of creating a new generation of taijiyas. Rin has learnt some of the art, too. She got into a 'secret' relationship with Kohaku (still everyone knew, with the exception of Sesshomaru). Shippou followed his trail, training to be a full-fledged fox demon.

Last but not least, Sesshomaru accepted his mother's request to assist expanding the inu yokai territories. The task was easy to accomplish, since he wielded the almighty Bakusaiga. Except that, no one was sure where he had been to, nor what he had done during his absence.

Yes. Everyone lived happy lives. So it seems…

* * *

**How was it? I altered the ending a little bit ^^ The next chapter will include Kagura! Why has she returned? Who revived her? Wait and see!**

**Please review! Please check my grammar! Critiques are very welcomed! Thank you all very much~**


	2. Chapter 1: Risen

**Here is chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy it : **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Chapter One: Risen

The wind brought a hasty breeze.

Petals swirled and danced in the vortex – gradually forming a silhouette of a woman. She was curled like a ball, eyes closed. Her cherry lips formed a tender curve – not a smile when one is joyous, but a smile that one makes when the mind is finally at peace.

The curvaceous outline of the woman was slightly obscured by the petals and the flowers swaying. She was scented with an infusion of many flowers; the soft wind played with her long, curly deep brown hair, like a man's hand running through them. The clothing of her kimono around her chest were battered and torn to a big gaping hole - what seemed to be a fatal blow delivered by a fierce, penetrating attack. But the scars from the severe wound, supposedly to exist, were nowhere to be seen.

The graceful figure, lying motionlessly and calmly, was a beauty. Any person would deem this scene breathtaking.

Then her eyes fluttered open, revealing her ruby red pupils.

It took her a while to come fully back into the mortal world. She slowly sat up, looking at the surroundings around her.

_A meadow._

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but her voice came out in faint whispers. Then she noticed her chest: dried blood stained, making the hole much more visible. She pressed it numerous times, expecting pain. Instead, she only felt the light pressure of her fingers.

Butterflies danced around the flowers. The sun shone brightly way up in the cerulean sky, blinding the woman. A few birds landed on her shoulders; their beaks softly pecking her, their chirps trying to comfort her.

_What am I doing here?_

She couldn't think of a logical explanation.

Forcing herself, she stood up numbly, her hair flowing freely to her waist. The birds resting on her shoulders flapped away to the sky. Her head throbbed constantly; she felt completely out of place. The winds were murmuring in her ears, telling her something she couldn't make out.

A small feather rode the winds and landed on the woman's palm. Instinctively, she concentrated, letting the energy flow through her. The feather enlarged, hovering above the ground.

Fighting her nausea, she hopped onto the feather. _Where should I go?_ She had slumbered for so long, most of her memories blurred. She had no idea how she summoned her ride, let alone steering it. Her instincts controlled her every move.

Letting her subconscious overwhelm her, she soared into the skies, and went with the breeze.

〆 〆 〆

"Umeko! Miki! Hiro!" Rin yelled, raising her prize and waving it excitedly. "I just caught a bug!"

"Ooh, me wanna see!" Two year old Hiro put down his stick and scampered towards Rin.

"Wait for me!" Five year old Umeko and Miki yelled in unison.

With the three anticipated children circling Rin, she showcased the struggling cicada squirming in her pinch. Its cries, elegantly melodious on the trees in summer, now sounded like a drowning duck.

"Cicada!" Hiro shouted joyfully, gently stroking its belly with his chubby little fingers.

"Wow!" Umeko giggled as she joined the toddler. "It tickles!"

"The belly moves so fast!" Miki exclaimed.

"That's not its belly," Rin laughed. "It's the place where they make the cicada song. See?"

Rin placed a finger on the vibrator and took it away. The sound was quieted when she touched it, and louder when she removed her finger. Rin repeated the action numerous times with quicker speed. The cicada sounded like a person babbling.

"Babababababa," Hiro mimicked as he clapped his hands.

"Aww, Hiro! You're so adorable," Rin gave the cicada to Umeko, who was fervently playing with its "cicada song maker".

"Stop touching it!" Miki protested. "Poor cicada…"

"Wait for your turn," Umeko retorted.

Rin sat comfortably under the shade of a tree with Hiro playing on her lap. She was a mature 13 year old girl, now capable of many things – she could cook and mend clothes. She knew much about medicine, due to being Kaede's little assistant. She could fight a little, too. Kagome had taught her how to shoot with arrows. To top it off, Kohaku decided to teach her yokai-slaying arts. She can attack with a sickle, though still learning how to use it as a long-range weapon. On his last visit, she was finally given a sickle of her own, and a dagger with a floral decorated hilt. Kohaku had gotten it from a town during his journey.

Such a talented young girl she had become, she was entrusted with an important mission – taking after the three children when their parents are busy.

"Rin onee-chan, the cicada stopped singing!" Umeko held the motionless creature in front of Rin, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Cicada?" Hiro got off Rin's lap and touched the insect. No movement.

"You killed it," Miki blamed. "I told you to stop!"

"No…I didn't, Miki! I didn't…" Umeko was really about to cry now.

"Shh, it's okay, Umeko," Rin hushed. "You didn't kill it. The cicada is just tired," She took the cicada from the tearful girl and placed it on the tree bark. The cicada crawled slowly higher, to a height which it wouldn't be caught again. Positioning itself on a place near the top of the trunk, it proceeded to chatter.

"It's singing the cicada song, Umeko!" Rin whispered.

"Cicada! Babababa!" Hiro squealed happily.

Umeko wiped out her tears and smiled.

"Umeko! Miki! Hiro!" A familiar voice called. The three children perked their ears at the sound of that voice.

"Daddy's home!" Miki squealed as she started to run towards a purple-robed figure. "Let's go!"

The three children raced to their father – Miroku. He spread his arms wide open, ready to get pounced. Just as he experienced many times before – his three darlings tackled him with a hug.

"I missed you all so much!" Miroku laughed as he ruffled their hair.

"Bah! You and your dramatic stuff. We were gone for a morning, not a year," Inuyasha muttered.

"You'll know when you become a father," Miroku said with a smirk. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy went to get medicine," Miki explained.

"And Rin took care of us!" Umeko added with a grin.

"She showed us cicada," Hiro clapped his hands. "Bababababa!"

"Uncle Miroku!" Rin greeted while she ran to the returned yokai-slayers. "How was your trip?"

"Great," Miroku gestured at his payment – a cart full of it. "Simple task earning me a whole week's supplies!"

"You're good at fraud," Inuyasha snorted. "What will you do without me?"

"You tagged along because you're bored. I'll do just fine," The monk whistled as he unloaded his stock. "Here, Rin! I found this at the market."

The monk handed the girl a beautiful orange ribbon. On it had chrysanthemums delicately embroidered, with a touch of fresh leaves contrasting the brightness of the flower.

"You can tie your hair with it. In that village, girls at your age use these. Pretty, isn't it?" Miroku took out another ribbon – a pink one with magpies flying along pink clouds. "This one is for my beloved Sango," he stated dreamily.

"I got one for Kagome too," Inuyasha said with dignity as he held out the ribbon he picked – a blue one with black and red koi swimming at ease.

"What about us?" Umeko and Miki asked.

"You'll see them soon. Help me get all the stuff back home, okay?" Miroku said with a wink.

Rin had finally got her long, lush hair tied. She twirled around, feeling her loose ponytail swirl. "Thank you, Miroku!"

The group carried the crates and bags back to Miroku's cottage. With many helping hands, they were done in no time.

Then Inuyasha flinched. He looked like as if he saw snow falling in summer.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" The monk questioned. Judging from his expression, it is about something serious indeed.

"I-I-I can't believe it," the dog demon stuttered. He pinched and rubbed his nose. "My sense of smell… There's nothing wrong!" Inuyasha cried in frustration.

"Spill it," Miroku ordered.

"I smell _Naraku_," The dog demon paused for another sniff. "But the scent… It's different. There's…There's…_**Flowers**_," Inuyasha huffed, not believing his own words.

"**What**?" Miroku uttered in amusement. "You sure?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha groaned. "I-"

"Look!" Rin shouted, getting their attention. She pointed at the sky.

"What's so special about that cloud?" Inuyasha asked quizzically.

"Not that cloud, dummy! _That_!" Rin scolded.

"I don't see _**anything**_!" The flustered dog demon barked.

"Oh my," Miroku gasped.

Rin was losing her patience. She pointed again with more emphasis.

"**There's a giant feather flying in the sky!**"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter one! Do you guys like it? **

***I did some minor edits for the prologue – silly me for not revising them carefully enough before publishing.**

***Naming is a pain in the ass. Japanese names are so hard to choose! Every name sounded perfect... At last, I named the twins Umeko (plum-blossom child) and Miki (beautiful-chronicle child). I named the boy Hiro (generous child). Miki is the most mature among the three, while Umeko is as playful as Hiro.**

****What do you think about the story so far? Criticism very welcomed! Reviews are very appreciated! In the next chapter, Kagura will meet with the gang – what will happen? Will they accept her? Stay tuned!**

**I love Siberian Tigers: Stay tuned! You won't be disappointed :)  
**

**Bibirocks123: Thank you ^.^  
**

**val: Here is chap 1! Hope you'll enjoy it ~**

**iMiniRedCupcake: You should finish it! Inuyasha is an epic anime :D Thank you~**

**PS: I'll try to update every Friday. I have to be one chapter ahead just in case something happens that interrupts my schedule x.x  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Out of The Blue

**Too-doo-doo! Chapter two is here~ Thanks for all the follows and faves and reviews! They motivate me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Out of The Blue

As she roamed through the clouds, her memories gradually came back to her.

She closed her eyes. Flashbacks of her previous life came in bits and pieces – She saw a man, so sinister and eerie; his evil cackles were like death itself. The woman knew nothing of that man, yet her body shuddered and trembled at the thought of him.

The man had curvy black hair and skin sickly white. His lower body was connected to a big heap of waving tendrils, as if his blood veins mutated – each so sharp, ready to strike. Miasma emanated; the tentacles casted phantom shadows. One could not tell which tendril is which; the trickery of the light distracts the demon's prey, giving a perfect chance to impale.

Then the scene shifted.

She saw an endless field of flowers - the meadow she found herself in.

The memory was so real; she could smell the sweet aroma of dainty white flowers all around her. The warmth of sunlight made her drowsy. For a brief second, all her doubts and insecurities vanished; the relaxing sensation overwhelmed her.

The quiet moment was cruelly diminished by the stench of miasma. Plants withered, the color turning deep, toxic purple. The woman tried to escape, but her body was frozen on the spot, unwilling to obey her commands. The very same man, more horrifying and intimidating than ever, stepped closer to the paralyzed woman.

Tentacles erupted from his arms and back, squirming and dancing. In a heartbeat, the tendrils shot like lightning and pierced through the woman's chest. Flesh and blood splattered everywhere, staining the white flowers to a bright shade of red.

_Enjoy your freedom… While you can._

The woman shot her eyes wide open, letting out a nervous puff. She felt intense waves of pain coming from her chest, each pulse more torturing then the previous. Her mind went fuzzy due to the constant agony.

The winds were no longer under full control. The giant feather was knocked off balance by the opposing gusts. Unable to fight the force of gravity, the woman began to fall.

The increasing speed made the woman harder to focus. The blazing sun seemed to surf further backward, away from the woman. Her sight dimmed; blobs of white, along with her curly hair zapped upwards. Straining her neck, she turned her head and looked down. The lush greenery below became more and more visible.

_I'll be smashed to bits if I don't do something!_

It took all her willpower to calm herself down. She flipped herself with agility, positioned herself vertically head down, and tightly held the tip of the giant feather. _Concentrate_, she told herself steadily. The flow of energy circulated within her; currents of air around her gradually followed the circulation, decreasing the speed.

The throbbing reached its peak. The woman pressed her chest with one hand, trying to ease the pain.

She could see a village near the forest below. People looked like tiny black ants crawling all over the ground - none of them noticed the woman descending from the blue sky. Then, she saw a young girl in an orange kimono running towards an opening in the forest – where she aimed to land - pointing at her. Two people rushed behind the girl – a monk in dark robes, and a swift leaping warrior in red.

_I'm still falling too fast – I need some buffering!_

Letting out a small cry, the woman summoned a blast of air towards the ground, cushioning her rough landing. Minimizing her feather, she performed a quick somersault, landing lightly on her bare feet. The winds howled and whirled, rustling the trees nearby.

The pain leveled off, replaced by the discomfort of dizziness. The woman eyed the girl and the two men staring at her bewilderedly, and trying hard not to pass out.

Another memory jogged her – she saw the warrior in red holding a massive sword, slashing at her. The woman could easily dodge blade attacks, but as the man swung, a scorching wave of bright energy came at her direction. It was too fast, too powerful to dodge – the woman had been hit, her body sliced into pieces due to the impact.

Faces swept by her eyes – including the monk and the young girl – the woman felt like she'd seen them before. Stressing herself to think back further, names appeared – a whole list of names she couldn't go through one by one.

_Kagura_.

Out of the many names, _Kagura_ was the name the woman felt the most connection with. The faces all laid their eyes on her. Some faces were gentle and caring; some were sneering and growling.

_Your name is Kagura. _The faces all announced gravely.

The woman snapped out of her dream-like vision. She couldn't control her breathing; so much occurred in that short moment of time. Things weren't as puzzling as they were before; another fragment of her troubled past had been revealed. The most importantly, she finally knew what her name was.

Being a fraction closer to the truth boosted her confidence. A sudden pulse of torment gushed through her, aggravating by the second, but she managed to ignore it. She had to keep her focus.

"**DON'T MOVE!**" The warrior in red quickly took an old blade out of its sheath. It enlarged into a heavy sword.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Don't attack just yet," The monk took a step closer to Kagura, observing her closely.

"Are you _**nuts**_, Miroku?! She could be a clone - a decoy of some kind!" Inuyasha growled, flashing his fangs. "**Somebody might be attacking the village at this very moment!**"

"I-I mean no harm," Kagura stuttered, gritting her teeth. "In fact, I _need_ your help."

Miroku stood in front of her, eyeing her closely. After moments which seemed like eternity, he spoke.

"I don't sense any negative energy," The monk concluded after deep thought. "I sense that she is her original self. And Naraku no longer controls her."

Inuyasha dropped his Tessaiga with a _thump_, his mouth gaping open. His amber eyes sparked with confusion. "B-b-but how did she… She… _**Bah**_!" The dog demon scratched his head in irritation. "_What the__** heck**__ is going on here?!_"

"Kagura, do you have any idea what happened? How did you come… _back_?" Miroku hesitated, picking suitable words which don't upset her.

The woman searched deeper into her memory, trying to digging out more clues about her current situation. Her body sent an unpleasant throb each time she focuses, as if stopping her from searching.

She shook her head. "Like you both, I know nothing whatever is occurring. But I know that I'm sore and beaten, and I _really_ need a place to stay," Kagura mumbled, getting more nauseous than ever. "_Please._ I really don't know who else to ask."

Inuyasha retrieved his massive sword, retracting it into its original form – a rusty katana – and secured it in its sheath. Miroku stroked his chin, lost in his sophisticated thinking.

The girl in orange, who was hiding behind a tree skipped forward. She looked at Kagura for a subtle moment and let out a cheeky smile.

"Of course we'll help you, Kagura onee-chan!" The girl held the exhausted woman's hands firmly. "Rin forgives what you've done in the past. I know you never meant it."

Kagura raised her heavy head and looked at the girl who ignited hope in her desperate heart. She was beautiful – her beauty comes from not only her fresh features, but also the love and care emanating from her pure heart. A scene which Kagura saw herself taking a young girl with her giant feather flashed through her mind. The girl was more petite and chubby, but she had the same innocent aura – she was definitely the young lady in orange in front of her. Pain and guilt washed through the battered woman. Knowing she had done such a thing as kidnapping girls made her reluctant to discover more about her past – she wouldn't be proud of it.

"Thank you," Kagura replied softly with a weak smile.

Screeching roars broke the touching silence.

"Huh?" Inuyasha perked his ears while sniffing the air. Miroku held his staff tightly, cautiously locating the source of the sounds.

Kagura jerked her head around, feeling the impatient gusts whipping at her face. She could see youkai – millions of them – gliding the southern sky towards them.

"No," Kagura murmured. _Could the monsters be after… me?_

"**Prepare for battle!**" Inuyasha yelled in fury, unleashing his Tessaiga. "Miroku! Take Rin to the village and set a barrier! Kagura, you go too!"

The monsters closed in rapidly. Miroku grabbed Rin and rushed to the village. Kagura wanted to run, but her feet were like stone. They were surrounded within seconds.

"_Wind Scar!_" Inuyasha bellowed, eliminating a row of youkai. More came and replaced the space immediately. "_**Kagura! **_Why are you still here?! Do you want to kill yourself?!"

"I can still fight, you know?!" She slashed a few monsters which were trying to seize her. Waving her hand, she created wind blades that sliced through the youkai with ease.

The monsters were no match for them. The problem was there was just too many demons.

"**Argh**! Where did they come from?! If only Miroku had his Wind Tunnel!" Inuyasha shouted furiously. "I don't have enough time to summon a meido!"

After slashing a few more monsters, Kagura was worn out completely - her sickness hasn't subsided. Sensing her weakening, the youkai all targeted at her.

One of the snake-youkai had bit her left arm, injecting venom. She screamed in agony.

"**Kagura!**" Inuyasha yelled.

The youkai squeezed and coiled all around her, forming a tight knot. She could not breathe; the constriction was getting tighter and tighter.

_Is this the end?_

Her organs were about to burst.

_No! I will __**not **__die like this!_

She closed her eyes.

The coils loosened. Cries of exploding youkai echoed boomed her ears. She felt incredibly enervated – as soon as the youkai released her, she fell to the ground. She saw a colossal tornado of wind blades slashing through the attacking youkai, flesh falling like rain scattering everywhere.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! What do you think about the story so far? Unlike the previous chapters, this chapter had a much quicker pace (I think). Things are finally catching up! Yeah~**

**It's so tiring to write 'the woman' especially everyone knows she's Kagura XoX But since she woke up as an amnesiac, and I wanted to try this third person stuff… Heheh~ After this chapter I can finally address her as 'Kagura' in the future! Woohoo! **

**In the next chapter, things would be explained clearly by Kaede - Kagura will realize something overwhelming about herself. Ohhh and Sesshomaru will appear in the next chapter… How will he react to her return? Stay tuned guys!**


End file.
